


Everything Now

by AngelEyes (arcticdorks)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is well - AU, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/AngelEyes
Summary: Rain, slow-dancing, ceiling to floor windows and a family. Name it they've got everything now.





	Everything Now

His stop is next and the rain has no intention of ceasing. Eiji reminds himself to make a habit of checking the weather forecast every morning or just bring an umbrella all the damn time. 

Eiji reaches his hand to feel the droplets of water, it hits his hand like waterfalls soaking his skin in a second. There is no way that he is going to run for it, he has cameras and a laptop on his bag as well as a portfolio due tomorrow. Water damage is the last thing he needs.

He taps his shoe on the wet tiles, he has no choice but to wait for the rain to stop (if it stops) the sky is gray and Ash is waiting for him at home. 

He is about to pull his phone out of his pocket to call Ash when he saw him approaching his way with a purple umbrella. Eiji waves at him then Ash spots him, he is smiling ,eyes crinkling, Ash is a total sunshine. 

“Didn’t know it will pour like this.” Eiji says stepping into the shelter of the umbrella.

Ash grins, “I know you’ll be stuck in here and I’m here to save you.”

The air breezes past them the umbrella swaying to the wind’s direction almost knocking it off from Ash’s hand. 

“Okay Superman, let me hold that for you.” Eiji took the umbrella from Ash’s possession and pouts in protest. 

Their apartment is three blocks away from Ikebukuro station, the distance is not far but walking amidst the rain with huge puddles scattering the way is a bit of a challenge. Amidst the rain and the huge puddles scattering the way Eiji’s fingers found their way to hold Ash’s hand and they walk home. 

They reach their apartment, their home for a year now, the highest floor - Ash insisted, he told Eiji later on that Tokyo’s skyline is a sight at night . 

“You went grocery shopping?” Eiji notices the brown bag on the kitchen counter spilling with fresh produce. 

“Mmm” Ash replies wiping off the droplets of water that landed on his eye-glasses.

“Hiroka-san said my Japanese is almost as good as a local and she threw in a couple more peaches in there.” he adds, joining Eiji on putting away the groceries.

Eiji snorts, “You sure that’s not because she fancies you?”. 

Ash laughs, putting away the last orange inside the fridge. “Too bad for Hiroka-san, you are the one I like.”  
“Gross.” Eiji mutters. Ash smiles at him.

“Curry for dinner?” Eiji asks holding a potato in one hand and a carrot on the other. Ash smile grows bigger “I love you”.

There is nothing to do here except to kiss Ash this very moment. So Eiji puts down the vegetables and tiptoes to cup Ash’s face and leans in for the kiss. He kisses him back like it is the only logical thing to do. And it is, Ash is never wrong with these kinds of thing.

☼

“We are definitely getting white curtains.” Eiji says meticulously. 

 

“Hmm. Actually, we can ditch the curtains we didn’t specifically ask the architect to have these ceiling to floor windows for nothing Eiji.” Ash says standing in the middle of the living room hauling a huge box with a “fragile” sign plastered on the sides. 

 

He isn’t wrong, upon the construction of their home Ash was very hands-on during the whole procedure. He wanted to make sure that the house that is going to replace their old apartment lives up to their expectations. After all, Ash has given up the skyline for rural Tokyo. A house that was built from scratch, here Ash and Eiji will continue their realizing dreams. 

 

“Should we order food for dinner?” Ash asks Eiji which he agrees right away.  
There is no time for them to prepare food, and there is no food to cook they only have a dozen of bottled water and a bottle of pinot noir from their new neighbour. And grocery shopping is not their priority when there are piles and piles of boxes littering the floor that they can’t even make a way from point A to point B. 

 

Dinner was delivered and the two of them is sitting on the couch with wine glass in their hand. 

 

“Let’s sleep here in the living room, I’ll grab the futons in the car.” Eiji says standing up and placing his glass on the makeshift coffee table which is a storage box containing Ash’s books. 

 

“Sure, the bedrooms still reeks of paint.” Ash agrees, finishing his wine with a huge gulp. 

 

Eiji leaves the room to grab the sleeping bags, when he returns inside of their house the lights are dimmer and he finds Ash standing in the middle of the room yet again. The boxes are pushed to the sides assuming it is a space for them to lay their futons. “Can you lend me your phone? I can’t find mine.” Ash asks sheepishly, raising his open palm. 

 

Eiji is confuse but obeys, fishing his phone in his pocket and unlocking it for Ash. 

 

“I remember we have a surround sound system installed. Let’s see if it’s working fine.” Ash says grinning while he taps away on Eiji’s phone. 

 

A second after a melody made by a piano surrounds the whole place, gone is the hollow sound of a new house. 

 

Ash tosses the phone on the sofa and reaches his hand for Eiji, smiling when Eiji finally figures out what is happening. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Ash asks, taking the futons that occupies Eiji’s hand and places them on the side.

 

“Y-yes.” Eiji chokes a reply and takes his hand. 

 

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two ___

__

__

__

__Knees bumping and all, they find their own rhythm, Ash holding Eiji’s waist and Eiji on Ash’s broad shoulders. They waltz a little more when Ash pulls Eiji into him, embracing him, holding a little more tighter and Eiji does the same, he will always do the same._ _

__

__Eiji doesn’t know how they ended up here. It will always be a mystery for him -for the both of them. It’s not that it will take take a while to solve it, they have a lifetime for that. It’s because they’ve reached to a conclusion that as long as they have each other, as long as they love each other nothing in their world is a question mark._ _

__

__Eiji runs his fingers on the base of Ash’s neck, their foreheads pressed together as they sway side-to-side with reckless abandon. ( Ash steps on something maybe a film roll, he’ll figure it out later.)_ _

__

__

__They stand there for a moment when the song finishes giggling like kids. They lay the futons on the floor and gets ready to sleep._ _

__

__The lights are turned off and the sound system is working well._ _

__

__They lay side by side, the luminous moon casting a light through the windows._ _

__

__“I feel really naked with those windows Ash.” Eiji points out averting his gaze to Ash instead of the glass windows._ _

__

__“We’re not sleeping here forever. Don’t want the neighbours to see a live show for free, darling.”_ _

__

__Eiji grimaces, “Gross.”_ _

__

__Ash laughs and Eiji can see through the shadows, the way Ash shakes with laughter and he smiles._ _

__

__In the dark Ash reaches for his husband’s hand entwining their fingers together, his thumb brushing the knuckles of Eiji’s fingers._ _

__

__“This is ours.” Ash states. Eiji is not sure if he is talking about the house anymore but he believes him. The house or the whole fucking thing, it’s theirs._ _

__

__“Always been.”_ _

__

__

__

☼

This year’s summer is extra special, Eiji’s family is in town and their friends had come over from New York to visit them. 

 

Eiji is busy setting up the final touches of table in their garden, he hears their three year old’s daughter laughters from where she is playing with her uncle Shorter. Yut-lung has already opened the bottle of wine he brought with him, giggling over something with Sing. 

 

His sister and parents are less than an hour away from from home, visiting yet another part of Tokyo. 

 

Ash on the other hand, is finishing the last batch of his chocolate chip cookies. He learned baking for their daughter who loves strawberry shortcakes and dipping her hand in batter. 

 

After making sure everything is on the table, he goes inside tells his friends that the set up outside is theirs to enjoy. 

 

Upon the sight of his father, their daughter immediately retreats from Shorter and runs to Eiji quickly. 

 

Eiji laughs from Shorter’s wounded face and apologizes. While their friends has found their way to the garden Eiji makes way to the kitchen, his daughter on his hips. 

 

Ash is decorating a plate of his freshly baked cookies, streaks of flour on his face. “Ready?” Eiji asks. 

 

Before Ash can answer their daughter arms are wide open for him to pick her up from Eiji. 

 

“I’ve had her for a whole minute!” Eiji protests but chuckles either way. 

 

“Can’t help it I’m her favourite.” 

 

Eiji gives up even before the battle, there is no winning against Ash when it comes to kids. Instead, Eiji wipes the flour on his husband’s face and sweeps his hair on the side. 

 

He is about to reach for Ash’s lips when Sing shows up on the door way, “Continue that later love birds, your parents are here and I’m hungry.” 

 

“We’re coming!” Ash answers but continued to bend his knees for a quick kiss on Eiji’s lips. 

 

“You guys never changed.” Sings says and walks back to join the others. Eiji with the cookies and Ash with their daughter follows suit. Warm and soft. 

 

Eiji sees his family and closest friends mingling in their garden, his daughter and Ash on his side. He wonders how they got here, the mystery of it all. 

 

Slowly in that moment everything unravels, maybe there is no mystery at all, there are only choices laid out for him -to them. And every choice he made lead them to this. And every choice he made lead him to Ash. And there is no mystery behind, there is only a strong will to end up exactly where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is So Close by Jon Mclaughlin, yeah the Enchanted song. Listened to it repeatedly until I finished writing this. But for some reason I got the title from an Arcade Fire song. 
> 
> Anyway, missing AshEiji terribly.


End file.
